


Truth or dare- One shot

by KristinaR415



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, thruth or dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristinaR415/pseuds/KristinaR415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about Larry and how they get together, because of a game of truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or dare- One shot

I woke up and got met by the most beautiful sight ever; the guy I love. “Hi, Hazza, is there something wrong?” he asked, “I’m just tired” I lied “I know you’re lying, what’s wrong?” “I’m in love with a person that doesn’t love me back” “who is it?” he asked, with hope and disappointment, and I panicked, he can’t know it’s him, he can’t. “I just think I’m going to, ahemmm put on some clothes” I ran out of the room and heard him follow; of course, he doesn’t let you off that easily. I just had to fall for a guy. I just had to fall for his perfect smile, body, and personality. I just had to fall in love with everything about him. I have no idea why I did, but I'm in love with him and it's driving me crazy. I ran down the stairs and ran into Liam "wow, what are you doing Harry?" he asked "I'm trying to avoid Louis and he's coming down the stairs now" I ran into the living room and into the bathroom. I locked the door, put on some clothes quickly and sled down the door to the floor. I held my head in my hands, why did I have to fall in love with one of my best friends? Not just any friend, but my best friend of all time. I got up and looked myself in the mirror; my eyes looked tired, I had dark circles under them and my face was paler than ever. I was breaking and turning into another person. This person isn't me; I'm happy, I'm cheeky, flirty, I just flirt to forget Louis, but it never helps, full of life and ready to start a new day, but now I'm the complete opposite. I poured water on my face and dried it off. I shook my head and remade my hair. I opened the door and got met by the beeping sound of the smoke detector. Someone screamed: "FIRE!!" oh no, Louis burned something again.

I ran to the kitchen and saw Louis standing in there, dumbfounded. I got the fire extinguisher, poured it over the fire and sat it back down when the fire was out "how many times do we have to tell you to stay away from the kitchen?! To not make food and eventually burn something!" I yelled and he got out of his trance. He looked on his feet and I looked at the damage; only the pan got burned; now we have to throw it out, a perfectly good pan, destroyed. I opened the window and let the smoke get out. I'm not in the mood for food anymore. I took the pan and went out of the kitchen. I saw Liam again and he looked at me confused "Louis cooked" I said and knew he understood. He sighed and ran into the kitchen; now Louis got a Liam-lecture. Hope he's not too hard on him though. I want to be able to have a fun day with Louis and the other boys, now that I mention it; where are they? Niall should have been up by now and Zayn... well that's normal for him not be up yet. I opened the front door, opened the dumpster, and threw the pan in. I went back in and sat down on the couch. Now I need to relax. I closed my eyes and felt someone jump on the couch next to me and I opened my eyes, only to be met by blue, pleading ones. Niall was begging me to make food. “Please Harry. Make food. I’m starving” he pleaded “when are you not starving?” I asked and rolled my eyes when he gave me the puppy dog eyes. I could resist them from Niall, but Louis joined and that broke me. Of course, Louis had to join and break my perfect defence against Niall, but I had none against Louis. He broke it down years ago.

I got up and made breakfast, but ate none myself. I wasn’t hungry and I had this pain in my chest. It felt like my heart was coming out of my chest. I just lied on the couch and heard something hit the windows. I got up and went to the nearest one. The rain was pouring down. I think there would come thunder or lightning. I shrugged and lied back on the couch. I closed my eyes but opened them when someone lied down on me. “Play something with me, Hazza,” said Louis, I could always recognise his voice and that pouting face, I couldn’t resist saying yes. “Yes, Boo Bear, I would love to” he pulled me into a sitting position and pulled the others into the room. A lightning struck and we all jumped at the sound. Louis whimpered a little but regained his mask again immediately. I furrowed my brows but ignored all the questions in my head. They all sat in a circle on the floor and I sat down with them without questions.

“Okay we’re playing truth or dare, so... Liam, truth or dare?” asked Louis “truth” he always goes for the safe, but then again, it’s Louis, so he could come up with anything. “When was the last time you got laid?” he asked and we all wanted to hear the answer, Liam hummed and struck his beard, in thought, “I think it’s about four months ago” so since he and Danielle broke up, really sad. “Zayn, truth or dare?” now we get something interesting “dare” I knew it, you can always trust Zayn to choose dare. “Hmmm... I dare you not to look into a mirror until tomorrow” Liam said, I love this dare “okay I can do that” I scoffed and tried not to laugh because it’s a miracle if he goes through with it. He huffed and crossed his arms “aww is little Zaynie mad?” Louis asked and I giggled; there goes your manliness right out the window Harry Styles. I cleared my throat and looked at Louis and regret it immediately. His eyes were such beautiful colour of green, sea green, his eyes shone with happiness, his smile was so captivating, his hair so well placed and the crinkles by his eyes, that suggested that his eyes smiled. I shook myself out of the trance and blushed. I couldn’t even get my mind off him for a stupid game of truth or dare. “Niall, truth or dare?” Zayn asked “truth” “when was the last time you got an orgasm?” Niall blushed and hid his face “last night” my mouth hung open and I looked at Liam, he was hiding his face too, but I’ m guessing he’s blushing too. Wait, they’re both blushing, and it was about an orgasm. My eyes widened “you’re in a relationship” I stated and they all looked surprised at me, except Liam and Niall, they looked up and smiled; I was right. “You are in a relationship. Why didn’t you tell us?” “We wanted to wait and see how long this would last, but it hasn’t ended yet, so I think it’ll last longer,” Liam said blushing and smiled at Niall. I bit my lip and held in tears. I’m happy for them, I am, but I can’t forget the feeling that I wanted to be with Louis, but will never get the chance. I sighed and looked away from the others. “Louis, truth or dare?” trust me on this one, his going to choose...“truth” ...dare... I was wrong, and he always goes for dare, what’s different today? Every time we play this, I’m here, but I’m always gone when it’s Louis’ turn, but that.... ohhh, he doesn’t want me to see what he does for dare or says for truth, now I can’t figure out what he chooses. “Are you in love with someone?” “Yes,” he answers, blushing, who?! I really need to know, but I’ll never know, cause it’s not me and will never be me, but why did he blush? It’s not like the person is in here, or is it. “Harry, truth or dare?” I froze, if I choose truth, I have to tell the truth, if I choose dare, I have to do the dare and you never know what he can come up with. “Dare” I answered, he smirked, oh no, not good. I became frightened “I dare you to call the one you’re in love with right now” I gulped, nodded, and got my phone out of my pocket. My throat felt dry and I couldn’t breathe. I opened contacts and clicked on ‘Lou Bear <3’ I called it and lied it on the floor. I got up and tried sneaking away. We all heard Louis’ phone ring “Hey, wait, I have to get this” he took it up and gasped at the name, no turning back. I started walking again, but got stopped by the voice of an angel “are you really in love with me?” Louis asked, I gulped, took a deep breath, and turned around, I met his eyes “yes” I answered, he smiled and the same did the others. Oh god, the others knew and they planned this, or Louis did. Fuck him and I would gladly do that. Louis smiled and I raised an eyebrow “I’m in love with you too” what? Is this a dream? Someone, please bite me? I want to know if this is real or just a fucked up dream. I got out of my thoughts and Louis was right in front of me. He cupped my cheek and I placed my hand on his, yep not a dream. I felt the tingles run up my spine when he touched me and that never happened in my dreams. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. He leaned forward and so did I. I closed my eyes and our lips collided. I knew it would be good, but not this good. I felt fireworks, tinkles and love. I moved my lips with his and moved my hands around his neck. He grabbed my hips and held me closer. I always dreamt of this kiss, but not a single dream or imagine could compare to the real thing. I’ve dreamt of his lips for 3 years and now I feel them. He deepened it and I heard an echo of ‘awws’ I pulled away and rested my head on his neck “w-will yo-u be-be my... boyfriend?” he whispered in my ear with stuttering interrupting, guess he really is in love with me. “I never thought you’d ask” I whispered and kissed his neck, he came with a light moan and I kissed his lips. “Yes, Larry’s real!!” Niall yelled, with his thick Irish accent. We pulled away and beamed with happiness. Our dreams just got true, well not everyone, but close and of every scenario I thought of, this never occurred to me. I got my prince, dream and now I want food. “I’m hungry” I stated against Louis' neck “someone make my Hazza food!” Louis yelled “is Harry hungry? Didn’t he eat breakfast?” I shook my head “he didn’t eat anything” Louis said “I’m hungry too” Niall said and the other made themselves agree. I sighed, kissed Louis’ neck and lips, before I headed to the kitchen too, once again, make lunch. I was happy and knew it was all real. I can call Louis mine.


End file.
